


A Christmas Drabble

by Kattas



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crossover, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattas/pseuds/Kattas
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles inspired by the adventdrabbles DW community andktblin particular. Tags will update as the prompts come out and fics are released.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 4





	1. Yennefer's Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ["Fowl Play" by AnserAnser](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646470).

Yennefer put her arm around the fluffy white dog and gave the scowling white haired man a little moue. “Surely you can’t object to such a charismatic guest, Geralt?”  
Geralt knew better. He had seen what the dog had been before it became a dog. And the smug canine grin on the - admittedly beautiful - animal’s face certainly belied the evil in the eyes he had seen only moments before.  
“It’s mine, and it’s coming with me tonight.”  
“Yen, I don’t care what you do, or turn it into, but I won’t attend any yule celebration that includes that evil goose.”


	2. Fogged Glasses

It had been a good Yule: plenty of time with Yennefer, fewer arguments than usual, and since she turned it into a dog the damned goose hadn’t reappeared to cause havoc.

He was reading beside the fire, wearing a pair of glasses Yen had bought him - supposedly previously owned by some infamous villain. She said they made Geralt look distinguished.

As he lifted his mulled wine to take a drink, the fragrant steam instantly created a layer of condensation across the lenses of the glasses. There was a noise like tiny footsteps. His book jerked from his hands.

“Honk.”

“…Fuck.”


End file.
